


Got Keys?

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve is looking for his keys. His two partners aren’t very helpful.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Got Keys?

**Author's Note:**

> For marvelpolyship bingo I3-Lost The Keys

"Hey Tony, have you seen my keys?" Steve asked. He'd thought that he'd left them in the jacket of his brown leather jacket, but they weren't there. He looked around at the counters in the kitchen, hoping to find them. Why they would be in the kitchen, he didn't know, but at this point he would be happy to have them at all. 

"You have keys? Why the hell do you have keys?" 

So that was a no on whether or not he'd seen them. Probably. Sometimes Tony liked to give him a work around like this and then reveal that he'd had them in his hand the entire time. "Because I have places I need to get into that have locks." 

"The Tower doesn't use keys." 

That much was true. The Tower had keycards and badges for normal people, and facial recognition for the rest of them. "I have an apartment in Brooklyn. I know you know about it because you're the one that bought it for me." 

"And I still think it's unnecessary. Leaving me and Loki so soon? And here I thought you'd be able to last another two weeks." 

Steve paused in his searching to give him a flat look. "I can put up with the two of you longer than you can put up with me." 

"Are we taking bets on how long we're going to last?" Loki asked, appearing so suddenly in the doorway that Steve wouldn't be surprised if he'd used magic to do it. "I'll take whatever day Tony said plus two days." 

"Why two days?" Tony asked. 

"Your guesses are close, but just off enough that adding two can fix it. Usually. Some days you are more wrong the others." 

"A wonderful declaration of love," Tony said with a snort, then held out a demanding hand for Loki. He pulled Loki into a soft, sweet kiss like most of their interactions didn't include needling each other. 

"Loki, have you seen my keys?" Steve asked. Shacking up with two tricksters hadn't been the best idea for easily lost items, such as keys. 

"You have keys?" Loki asked, his tone nearly identical to Tony's when he said the same thing. 

"Yes, to my motorcycle." 

"If you left them in the motorcycle, you wouldn't have this problem," Tony said, because that's how he dealt with all of his car keys. Plus Happy needed to be able to drive them, and it was easier to leave the key in the ignition than try to hunt down Tony every single time he needed one. 

"I don't leave them in the motorcycle because I need the other ones." 

"Detach it," Loki said. 

"Only you would think that's a good solution," Steve said. 

"I think it's a good solution," Tony chimed in. 

"Only idiots I'm dating would think that's a good solution." 

"I'm a prince," Loki said, because he liked to remind them of that every so often. Especially when someone insulted him. 

"Unless you're a prince of finding my keys for me, I don't see how that's important right now." 

Loki sighed, shaking his head. "I'm never shown the proper respect." 


End file.
